Butler of Zero
by Balto of South
Summary: Louise, a 16 year-old mage, summoned Saito, a 26 year-old ex-butler. What would happen to them if their pasts keep provoking each other? Rated T for action and language. Expect very long updates and very long chapters.


Hello. This is my 2nd fanfic. Anyway, this is about Saito, a 26-year-old butler, and Louise, a 16-year-old girl who became Saito's master. What will happen to them as their pasts keep on provoking each other?

**Start**

" Just you watch! I, Louise Franciose le Blance de la Valliere, will summon something worthier than any familiar you all summon! "

That was the sentence that keeps on rolling in her mind.

_Why did I said that?_

_Stupid Louise! You'll just get embarrassed tomorrow!_

_Said person can't sleep due to a very special day that will happen tomorrow._

_I'll only humiliate myself._

_The Valliere family will be humiliated because of what I said._

_Gah! I hate myself!_

Louise then buried her face on one of the pillows that were next to her.

***Somewhere Else***

The sound of shoes tapping kept on ringing on his ears.

_I need to get back home early. I still need to cook for dinner._

He practically ran as fast as he can to reach the destination. His black hair waved back due to the wind running past him as he ran past the road. His shoes tapped even louder, which annoyed him. The sound of the cans he bought was also annoying him. He loosened his tie to breathe easier and to run faster. By the time a black gate with a doorbell appeared to his side, he stopped running, and stood in front of it in a minute.

He noticed a name under the doorbell.

" Hiraga… "

" It's a name that I have been longing to complete. " He practically began talking to himself.

He opened the gate and closed it behind him. He removed his shoes and entered the house.

" I'm home. "

He never heard a reply. He opened the lights, illuminating the once dark living room.

He went to the fireplace and saw a picture.

A black-haired guy on the left corner. Next to him was a pink-haired woman. Next to her was a black-haired guy again. Then a black-haired guy and a pink-haired girl.

He was smiling at the picture. He moved his gaze over and over on the picture, as if wanting to plant it on his mind.

" I'm home, Father, Mother, Takumi-kun and Rei-chan. Saito nee-san is home. "

He fully knew that he was the only one home. Without any of the said relatives were there… or even existed. They had passed away. Saito knew it was because of him they died, for if he wasn't mourning over the death of his previous master, he would have defeated the soldiers that barged in his house and killed everyone he loved.

He put the things he bought on the table in the kitchen, and began to prepare. He was only having regular steak, since his job was only a normal chef at a luxurious restaurant.

" Will this sad life ever change? " He asked himself. Little did he know this would be the last sight of his house, since he will be going far, far away.

***Next day in Halkeginia***

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_ Louise frantically walked in her room, asking a question in which no one can answer.

_Why did I even boast about summoning a familiar?!_ She sighed in defeat.

_No. Things might change. I can still summon a great familiar!_

_But how?_

_I don't know any magic. '_

_But I shouldn't give up! My familiar shall be stronger than me!_

_Yes! If he's stronger than me, he'll do the things I can't do!_

_Yes! He is a perfect familiar! The perfect one!_

Louise ran out of the room. Happy about the things she had thought about.

***Back at Earth***

Saito had waked up, yawning and stretching his arms as he sat up on the bed. He took a bath, and wore something that anyone could consider him as a butler. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie over it. A black vest covered it, which was covered by a long-sleeved black coat, which was buttoned up until it covered his vest. He was wearing black pants. He put on a belt. He put a gun holster on each side of the belt. He then got his Beretta 92, which had 15 rounds each case and put it on the right holster, while a Brushed Chrome Desert Eagle, which had 9 rounds on each case on the left side. He had put 7 extra cases of each gun in his pockets.

He is going to do another job, this time a secret agent. He put on his silver watch which has a tranquilizer (1) and radar which covers 500 meters on the area he's standing on.

He wore black leather shoes which had melting lasers and secret compartments, on which is great for hidden messages and hiding some knives.

He left the house, completely locking it. He proceeded to walk, getting accustomed on the heat he's receiving whenever he wears his secret agent clothes.

That was when a green portal appeared before him. He widened his eyes on why this thing appeared before him, but threw a rock to see if it went through. It went through, which made him even more suspicious. He poked it slightly with his finger, becoming surprised at how it moved like a liquid when he touched it.

" Maybe this is the end of all the sad things that will happen in my life. " He said to himself.

He put his hand on the portal, getting sucked in.

***Back at Halkeginia***

" My name is Louise Francoise le Blaume le Blanc de la Valliere! Founder, I request you to grant my familiar, in the name of Valliere! " Louise said as she pointed a wand to the ground, resulting in an explosion.

" Haha! Louise failed in summoning! " A person said, which resulted in a large crowd of laughter. By the time the dust subsided, she widened her eyes at the sight she saw.

***With Saito in the Portal***

_Where am I? _He thought as he was engulfed by darkness.

_I was only in the streets of Tokyo. Why did I get sucked completely?_

Light then appeared, blinding him temporarily. He felt ground as the light subsided, then he heard laughter.

He stood up quickly, wiping the dirt out of his pants. He quickly withdrew his Beretta, as he found one of the sources of sound in front of him. He pointed the Beretta on the something that made noise.

***Normal Person's POV***

As the dust subsided, Saito was pointing his Beretta 92 in front of Louise. Saito then spoke,

" あなた誰？自分はなぜここに？( Who are you? Why am I here? ) "

Louise replied with,

"Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites! S'il vous plaît enlever le pistolet! ( I do not understand what you are saying! Please remove the gun! )

***Reader's POV ( other words, 3****rd**** Person )***

_French? Ok then._

" I said ' Who are you? Why am I here? ' "

" C-C-Can y-y-you r-remove th-the g-gun f-f-first? "

Saito drew back his Beretta to his holster.

" Who are you? "

" I-I am Louise Francoise le Blaume le Blanc de la Valliere. Y-Your new master. "

Saito blinked and went gloomy as she said master. _I became a servant again?_

" Are you saying, I have become your butler? "

Louise went gloomy by the time he said butler.

" Y-Yes. "

Saito realized he did a mistake. He bowed down and took her left hand and kissed it.

" I am sorry for scaring you a while ago, my mistress. " He apologetically said. Louise blushed at his sudden attitude change.

" E-Eh? " Saito released her hand.

" I didn't notice I had become your servant. Please forgive me. " He put on an apologetic smile. A few girls went jealous.

" Why didn't I summoned him?! Of all people, it was Zero to summon him! Totally unfair! " was a whisper of some girls.

" V-Very well. Then, what is your name? " Louise said.

" I am Saito Hiraga, dear mistress. " He said, bowing again.

" Then I have a command for you. " Louise said, turning away while blushing.

" What is it, mistress? " Louise mouthed the command,

" Kiss me. "

Saito got surprised at her command but did what she ordered anyway. He held her closer to him and kissed her.

" I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! " A girl said, obviously jealous. Saito released Louise.

Saito then felt pain coursing through his body, finally ending on his left hand. He grasped his left hand, letting him went down on his knees while screaming in pain. After a while, the pain subsided and he released his left hand.

_Gandalfr?_ He thought, reading the runes.

" Are there any more summoners? " A blue-robed almost bald man asked. Everyone shook their heads.

" Then, it's time for you to get along with your familiars. " Saito then lifted himself up. The robed man then went to him.

" Ms. Valliere, may I borrow your familiar for a bit? " The robed man asked.

" Yes. Saito, meet me later on one of the tables. "

" Yes, mistress. " Saito then turned to the robed man.

" What is it, sir? " He asked.

" Ah, you can call me Colbert. " Saito nodded.

" Saito, is it? May I borrow your left hand? " Saito nodded and lifted his hand.

" It read ' Gandalfr ', Mr. Colbert. Do you have any idea what it means? " Mr. Colbert got shocked.

" You were able to read it? "

" Yes, Sir Colbert. I researched about Latin and Greek, thus I can read it. "

" What is Latin and Greek? " Mr. Colbert's eyes were shining with curiosity.

" You don't know them, sir? They are languages. "

" There aren't languages called Latin and Greek in these parts. "

" No wonder! People in my home dressed differently from you. Now I know why! It seems like I was summoned in a different world! " Mr. Colbert then had one of his eyebrows rise.

" Other world? "

" Yes. I came from that world. Notice the thing I pointed in front of mistress's face? That is one of the evidences. "

" I hear those things are called ' guns '. But I didn't know those kinds of things exist. I only know about a thing called 'revolver 'in those guns. "

_Kinds like .357 Smith Wesson 686 Plus? It seems like our world has some kind of connection to this one._

" I want to talk more about my world to you, but I need to go to mistress already. Let's talk some time else, sir. "

" I see. Good luck with Ms. Valliere, Saito. "

" What do you mean, sir? "

" N-Nothing. Go on. " Saito nodded. He walked to where Louise was sitting.

" What took you so long? "

" I'm sorry for taking too long, mistress. Mr. Colbert was discussing my runes and guns with me. "

" Guns? Like those with the so called revolver? "

_Are revolvers the only types of guns here? I get the same response every time._

" Like those. "

" I see. Then the thing you pointed to me was a gun? "

" Yes, my mistress. It is something that doesn't have a revolver. "

" I've never heard or saw a gun that doesn't have any revolver… May I borrow the gun? "

" Please be careful with it. " Saito gave his Beretta to her. Louise took it with trembling hands. Too trembling that she dropped it. Saito was able to catch it.

" Do not worry. I'll remove the case. " He then removed the cartridge and put it on his coat pocket. He gave the gun again to Louise, who observed it.

" Where's the wheel? "

" We have guns other than revolvers in our world, mistress. "

" Other world? "

" Yes. That is my previous home. "

" Do you expect me to believe that you live in another world? "

" Yes. Remember the gun. " Louise looked back at the gun.

" I am quite satisfied with your explanation, although I still do not believe that you live in another world. "

" I see. Then I must prove more to you. "

" Yes. You must prove to me. And while you are trying to prove to me that you live in this so called other world… " Her voice trailed off at the end. She gave the gun back to him. Saito put the cartridge inside the gun and asked,

" While I am trying to prove to you? "

" P-Protect me from harm and prove yourself to be a worthy familiar of Louise Valliere! " She shouted out the last part, loud enough for Saito to hear only. He smiled, knelt down and kissed her hand.

" Of course. I am your servant. "

" Then bring me tea. "

" What kind of tea do you prefer, my mistress? "

" Green tea. Bring some cake along too. "

" Cheese cake? "

" Yes. "

" Shall I make it personally or have someone else make it? "

" You ask too many questions. "

" I am sorry. I still need to get used to your likes and dislikes. "

" Very well. One, I like things made personally by my own servant. Two, I want things calm. Do not dare to anger me. Three, I do not like questions asked too much. Do you understand? "

" Yes, mistress. "

" Good. Now do what I commanded you. "

Saito nodded, asked someone where the kitchen was, and did what he was ordered to.

***At the Kitchen***

" Good morning. " He said politely as he walked in after knocking.

" Ah, what may I do for you? " A chef asked.

" May I use the kitchen? Mistress asked me to make something for her. "

" So you're a servant? No problem. Use the kitchen as you need. "

" Then may I ask if you have the ingredients for cheese cakes and green tea? "

" Yes we have. "

" Thank you. "

Saito proceeded to make the cheese cake first.

_Wait... cheese cake and green tea?  
_

" Are you Ms. Valliere's servant? "

" Yes I am. How did you know? " Saito said, focusing his attention on the food.

" This is the type of food she always eat during break times. "

" I see. Then may I ask about what she eats? "

" Yes. She usually eats steak, bacon, ham, chicken, soup, pork and everything else. Though she rarely eats vegetables and fruits. Which is why her body is… "

" I see. "

" If it's right, you are her butler now, so you should probably make her eat something nutritious so her body can… progress faster, if you get what I'm saying. "

" Yes. I get it. Thank you for telling. " Saito said, putting the cheese cake in one of the burning oven and pouring the green tea powder on one of the cups.

" I'll only be taking one slice of the cheese cake. Is it ok if I leave the rest here? "

" Sure! Then, can we eat the rest? You're never hungry for an extra one, right? " The chef jokingly tell. Saito smiled.

" Of course! Never hungry for an extra one. "

***Scene Break***

" The cake's done, Saito. " The chef said. The cake had the color yellow on the cake and it had crusts.

" Thanks Marteau. I really appreciate it for letting me use the kitchen. "

" Sure! Just use it whenever you need it. Don't forget to make extra. " He jokingly said.

" Of course! After all, never hungry for an extra one! " They laughed. Saito put the food on a tray, expertly handling it.

" Oh and Saito. "

" Yes? "

" Uh… I was wondering if you can drop by the kitchen if you always have the extra time. The cheese cake you made was wonderful! Perhaps, you can help us cooking… "

" I'll think about it. Mistress needs a servant to help her, so I won't probably drop by every time. Sometimes, I might, but I can never be sure. "

" No need to worry about that. We just need someone to cook. Try to drop by if you can. Plus, good luck on Ms. Valliere. I heard she has a short temper… "

" She has? "

" Yup. Plus, I heard she has zero success in magic, probably the reason why everyone calls her Louise the Zero. "

" I see. No wonder she told me to protect her… "

" Go on, Saito. She might get angry for being out too long. " Saito nodded and went outside.

Sure enough, Louise did get angry and impatient.

" That Saito! What takes him so long!? "

" I'm sorry for arriving late, my mistress. The cake needs to made for a good 10 hours."

" You should be! I was growling for food, you know! We had to have lunch before it was even made!

" I'm really sorry. We have a slice of cheese cake and a cup of green tea. I hope you like it. " Saito smiled. Louise felt her heart thump faster.

She took a fork and cut a small piece of the cake. As she cut, she smelt the wonderful smell of the cake. She brought the piece to her mouth and widened her eyes in surprise. It was delicious!

" This… This is wonderful! " Louise screamed in delight. A few people noticed her.

" Be quiet, Zero! " One person screamed.

" Sorry! " She replied.

" Saito, how did you make this!? " She exclaimed.

" I… poured plenty of flour, a teaspoon of vanilla, some sugar, a cup of sour cream and many ingredients. "

" Tell me every ingredient and how you made it! "

" But aren't you going to get bored, mistress? "

" I won't! I'll be making this when I get home for my sister! " He sadly smiled.

" Ok. Here's the things you're going to need…

**( You can skip this part because this is just some worthless babble on how to make a cheesecake. )**

¼ cup unsalted butter, melted

1-1/2 cups graham cracker crumbs

Which are for the crust.

1-1/2 cups granulated sugar

4 eight ounce packages cream cheese, softened

½ cup heavy cream

4 eggs

¼ cup all-purpose flour

1 cup sour cream

1 teaspoon vanilla

Which are needed for the filling.

The directions are:

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F.

Grease sides of a springform pan or use a 9-inch round pan, ungreased.

The directions for the crust are:

In a large bowl, combine butter and graham cracker crumbs. Press into bottom of pan and freeze.

The directions for the filling are:

In a large mixing bowl, beat sugar and cream cheese on medium-high speed for 3 minutes.

Blend in cream. Add eggs, one at a time, mixing well after each egg is added.

Mix in sour cream, flour and vanilla until smooth. Pour the filling batter over the crust.

Bake for one hour in preheated oven. Turn oven off and let cake cool in oven for about 5 hours.

Refrigerate for at least 4 hours before serving.

That's it. "

**( End of Cheesecake Making Tutorial )**

" I see. No wonder it took long. " Louise said, who grabbed a paper and quill to write the directions.

" Thanks Saito! "

" Your welcome, mistress. "

Louise continued to eat. She then drank the tea.

" Saito… "

" Yes, mistress? "

" This tea… I love it! " She exclaimed.

" Thank you very much, mistress. It is such an honor for me to get praised by my master. "

" Yup! And because of that, you'll get a reward! "

" Reward? Isn't that a little bit too early? "

" You proved something today, so it's acceptable! So what do you want? " She asked playfully. Saito scratched his chin, wondering if what he wants will be acceptable to Louise.

" Is it ok if I… help the kitchen in their cooking activities? They said they need more cooks, and they requested me to when they smelled the cheesecake. "

" Sure! Request granted! Help them as much as you want! "

" Thank you, dear mistress. "

Louise happily ate and drank. Saito smiled at the sight. Then he asked something,

" Mistress, may I ask why you do not eat vegetables or fruits? " She looked up to him, confused.

" Why? It's because I dislike the taste. "

" Oh my. No wonder your body isn't developing… " Louise shot him a glare as he said the last part.

" No wonder my body isn't what? " She said with a dangerous tone. Saito scratched the back of his head, scared.

" I was meaning to say, no wonder your body isn't developing… fast enough! " Louise raised an eyebrow to his sentence.

" Your sentence seems… forced. "

" If you would allow me to insult you, then I will fully say what I think. "

" Then I allow you to. "

" Alright. No wonder your body isn't developing like a normal girl. Through all these years, you look like you're still a child! "

" So that's what you want to say… "

" But, that is one of the facts that makes you look really cute. "

" What? "

" Your small body, your cute voice, the way you get angry… It's really cute to see them in you. "

" Wha- What are y-you t-talking about!? " Saito was able to get her up in a notch.

" You really are such a cute master! Mentally and physically! " Louise blushed in embarrassment.

" A-A-Are y-y-you th-threatening me?! "

" Of course not! I would never lie to my mistress! "

" Idiot! Turn around! "

" Eh? "

" Just do it! "

Saito did what he was asked, and got hit by her foot on his back. He fell down, face flat.

Louise continued eating, not caring for the servant she had hurt. Saito pulled himself up. He saw that Louise was eating, acting like she didn't care about Saito, but still was happy about the food. He smiled.

Louise noticed the smile and asked him,

" What are you smiling about? "

" How happy you are when eating. "

Louise blinked. Blinked again.

" What? "

" I said how happy you are when eating. "

" I'm happy when I'm eating? "

" You don't realize it? "

" Not really… " Saito chuckled.

" Ok then. " Saito stared at his watch… 5:44 pm.

" When do you eat dinner? "

" When it's 7:30. The same time we eat in the morning "

" I see. " Louise finished her meal.

" So what are we going to do now? "

" Go back in my room and plan the sleeping arrangements. "

***Scene Break***

" Such a spacious bedroom you have, my mistress. "

" Thanks. No one ever commented about my room before. "

Louise sat on her bed while Saito was standing in front of the door.

" So what are we going to do about this? Normally, you wouldn't sleep beside me. So, it's either you sleep on the hard floor with me or sleep in one of the guests room outside. "

" I'll sleep on the floor. " Saito said.

" Why? "

" My previous master used to make me wait inside her bedroom and wait for her to fall asleep before going out of the room. Then, at some point, she asked me to sleep on the bed next to her. I got used to sleeping with people, so I rather sleep on the floor with you than on a comfy bed without anyone around. "

" In other words, you want to sleep with a person. " Louise said. Saito nodded.

" Since you're being honest, I'll let you sleep here. But! Don't ever think about climbing on the bed. "

" I won't. "

They went silent for a few minutes. Until Saito asked a question.

" Mistress, may I ask you something? "

" Sure. What is it? "

" Why do people call you Zero? " Louise went speechless.

" Y-You heard? "

" Yes. Then after you ordered me to make food for you, one of the chefs there said people normally call you ' Louise the Zero '. " Louise gulped. She doesn't know how to answer his question.

" Promise me something first. "

" What is it? "

" Don't make fun of me when I say the reason why. "

" I promise. " Saito smiled. Louise gulped again.

" Well, the reason why is because… I have zero success in magic. " Saito widened his eyes.

" I can't use magic, which is why they made me a nickname. My name is Louise the Zero, because I can't use magic. I don't even know what my element is! Now, they'll make fun of me more since I summoned you. "

" They'll make fun of you because you summoned me, a so called commoner? " Louise nodded her head. Saito laughed.

" What's funny? " Louise said, scared that even her own familiar will make fun of her.

" Mistress, you should be proud! You summoned something that didn't had a record in history! A commoner! What did they summon? Normal animals. What did you summon? A commoner. You have something else within you. Which is a reason to be proud of. " Louise went speechless.

" Plus, calling you ' Louise the Zero ', they're not worthy of this status called noble! Mistress, you're determined! Determined to be even greater than anyone else in the world! You didn't give up when they called you Zero! You didn't give up when you can't use magic! You didn't give up when you summoned me! Your determination is what put you up here, my dear mistress. And you are in a deep stress just because of me, your magic, and name? Your personality and attitude sure is far greater than anyone I had ever met! " Louise's chest got hit by his words. She would have never thought that her familiar had made more sense than she did.

" Saito… " She muttered to herself. Saito walked to her and knelt down to meet her gaze.

" Mistress, you are more special than anyone here in this academy. Possibly the whole world! Please remember, that you will have a person supporting you, no matter what happens. That person is me, your humble servant, Hiraga Saito. "

Louise's face heated up as he said those words. Her heart paced faster than she never imagined. Louise inhaled for air and chuckled.

" You are the biggest but most loyal idiot I have ever met. " Saito smiled.

" Mistress is the most special but biggest stress taker I have ever met. "

***Scene Break***

They were in the dining hall for eating. Louise was eating her food, while Saito was behind her standing. All were surprised at how Saito stood behind her, without even sweating. Louise noticed their surprises, but kept eating anyway.

" Saito. " Louise called out.

" Yes mistress? "

" I command you to eat this. " Louise gave him warm bread.

" Thank you, mistress. " Saito then ate the warm bread, chewing it slowly.

Saito slowed down in eating, and observed what Louise was eating. Ham, steak, bacon, chicken, beef, and pork, everything that wasn't that nutritious was being piled up on Louise's stomach. Saito bent down and whispered to Louise,

" Mistress, you will gain a pound if you keep eating these foods every day. " Louise blushed.

" Y-You have no right to keep me from eating these foods. You're just my servant! " She whispered.

" But my mistress, you'll get fat if you keep on eating these… "

" Saito, insult me again, no more charity help in the kitchen. "

" Mistress… alright then, keep eating. But, expect to have dangerous exercises. " Saito whispered dangerously in her ear. Louise shivered.

" D-Don't threaten me! "

" I am not, dear mistress. I am just warning you. "

" Saito, remember. If you hurt me, I'll kill you. "

" I would never hurt mistress! However, your health is something I should take care of. "

" Leave me be. I can survive this. Didn't you say I was determined? "

" Fine. Be sure to exercise every day. "

***Scene Break***

They had return in Louise's room, quarter past 8. Saito was happy but Louise was dangerously worried.

" S-Saito… wh-why a-are y-y-you g-g-grinning th-that w-w-wide? " She shivered.

" Mistress, let's get some of that fat out, shall we? " Louise widened her eyes.

" S-Saito! I o-order y-y-you to s-stop th-this! "

" Mistress… it is my job to take care of your health. Now, let's do this stuff, shall we? " Louise gulped.

***30 minutes later***

" Saito! I'm tired! Can we take a break!? "

" You seem to be doing fine. "

" Saito! I order a break! "

" Alright then… "

It was 8:45, and Louise was doing a jog in the same place. Right after 15 seconds, she always says that she's tired and demanded a break. Saito sighed. This will end up earlier than he would have thought.

" Let's continue! "

" Wait! Can't we take a break for 5 minutes? "

" Sorry, but we need to this fast. We still have more exercises. "

" Saito! "

" Let's continue. "

Louise angrily stood up and kicked Saito. It made him brought to his knees.

" Fine, fine. Let's stop. " He said after a few seconds. He pulled himself up, though the pain in his midsection disrupted his balance.

" Finally! " Louise exclaimed happily but let Saito take a seat.

" Take a bath before you sleep. " Saito said.

" But it's only 2 weeks since I last bathed. " Louise said. Saito widened his eyes.

" 2 weeks? "

" We bathe once a month. Isn't that the same in your world? "

" No. Everyone there bathe every day. "

" That's too excessive! "

" But you wait too long before you can even take a bath. " Louise glared at him.

" Want another kick? " She asked. Saito sighed and stood up.

" If that's what you want, go for it. " He said, spreading his legs. Louise blinked on why would he volunteer to get hurt, but didn't ask anyway.

" Let's just go to sleep. " Saito said. A knock was heard on the door and Louise delightfully opened it. In came a white mattress.

" Here's the money. " Louise paid the man who brought the mattress.

" What's with the mattress? "

" I bought it for you. "

" When? "

" When you were in the kitchen making the cheese cake and the tea. "

" I thought you were angry at me back then. "

" I know. So I bought another gift for you if you had been a bad familiar. "

" … And what would that be? " A knock came again and Louise delightfully opened it. Another man gave another thing to Louise, in which Louise was happy but Saito was terrified.

It was a long chain attached to an iron ring in which Saito's neck could fit in. Saito gulped.

" Yo-you aren't gonna use it yet, mistress? "

" Of course! You've proved to be a good familiar for the day. So we shall sleep peacefully. " Louise happily said. Saito sighed in relief.

" Then let me take off your clothes now, mistress. "

" Eh? "

" A noble shall not dress or undress if there is a servant in their room. "

Louise looked at him, terrified. She was violently shaking, and tears were dropping down her face.

" M-Mistress? "

" D-Don't… " She said.

" What do you mean? "

" S-S-Saito… p-p-please d-don't u-undress m-me. " She weakly commanded. Saito nodded.

" I'll stay outside. " He then walked outside of the room.

_The way he acted… He's like Vincent…_ Louise thought in her mind.

She started to undress, but she felt like she was being looked at. Tears rapidly speed down on her face as she open the door. Saito turned around and saw Louise. Louise pulled him dangerously into a hug.

" S-S-S-Saito… " She cried, face buried on his shirt. Saito petted her.

" Everything would be ok, mistress. I'm here, mistress, I'm here. "

" L-L-Louise. Call me Louise. "

" But – " His sentence was cut off by a shout.

" I DEMAND YOU TO CALL ME LOUISE! " Saito was a bit taken back on her command, but followed her anyway.

" Louise… " He said, stroking her hair. He felt her tears stop, and Louise took her head back.

" Saito, undress me. " She said in a dead serious look. Saito nodded. He removed her cape, blouse, skirt, shoes and leggings. Saito asked her,

" Everything? "

" Everything. "

He followed her and threw all her clothes onto the laundry basket. He opened her wardrobe and asked,

" What do you usually wear, mi- Louise? "

" Pink nightgown. "

Saito got the dress he was looking for and put it on Louise. After that, he carried her to the bed. As he was withdrawing from her, Louise got ahold of his right sleeve. Saito looked at her, waiting for a command.

" Saito, sit here for a while. "

He followed her. He stared into her beautiful face, locking his stare on her eyes, before going down. He locked his gaze towards her lips, which Louise noticed.

" Saito, how old are you? "

" 26. "

Louise opened her jaw in surprise and began crying. Her face wasn't showing any emotion but her eyes. She was like crying her eyes out. She was surprised. She was scared. She was terrified… of her own familiar.

" L-Louise, what's wrong? "

His voice struck her ears, forgetting her used to be feelings for the familiar that sat in front of her.

" Have you ever liked someone… who's 10 years younger than you? " Louise asked.

" Heavens no! Why would I like someone who's 10 years younger than me anyway!? " He noticed Louise sighing in relief and wipe her tears away.

" What was with the sigh? " Saito said, worried. Louise shook her head and smiled.

" No. I was thinking about something else. You can go back to the mattress now, seeing as I won't get hurt. "

" What do you mean? "

" Leave that thought be. Just go to sleep. " Saito smiled and sighed in relief. Then he undressed. He removed his coat, vest, tie and belt. He unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of his clothes. Louise had watched his every move, being terrified as he removes his belt and 2 buttons of his clothes.

Saito noticed Louise was looking at him and saw her terrified look. He went closer to her.

" Louise? What's wro – " His sentence was cut off by a,

_SMACK!_

Saito was rubbing his right cheek, and then he noticed Louise was crying again.

" Louise? What's wrong? "

" Do-Don't come close. " Saito felt something was wrong, but he followed anyway.

" Tell me why you're like that tomorrow. Good night. " Saito said. Louise was covering her body with the blanket. She looked over Saito and noticed he was sleeping. She sighed in relief once more before hitting the pillows.

* * *

**END**

So how was it? About on Louise getting crazy… Sorry about that. Saito and Louise's pasts are provoking each other, so this will be one heck of a love story. About ( 1 ), I got the idea from Detective Conan. I love how that thing was invented, so I decided to write it here. Anyways, please review, share, and keep an eye on this fanfic.

_Preview of the Next Chapter :_

" _Not all soldiers. I just hate the ones who kill just for pride rather than for what they think is right. "_

" _I see. "_

" _But, whenever I see someone who has a connection to soldiers, my blood boils and my desire to murder goes up until I can't bear it anymore. "_

_Louise gulped. Her father and mother are commanders of the army. She will be experiencing a bloodbath of her parents' blood._

" _Saito, what if I have a connection to soldiers and armies, will you kill me? "_

( Note: On this fanfic, I will be uploading chapter separately. This one will not be like the others. This is a really long story that has to do with Saito and Louise's pasts. One chapter is more than 3,000 words. So if you hate reading things like a novel, turn back now.

Lastly, please tell me if my chapter preview is a cliffhanger. I would like to know your reactions. )


End file.
